pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Awesomistic Random Thing That Only Hyper And Her Closest Buds Can Edit!
Can I join? Team Doofenshmirtz 19:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think you could. Btw I put Daniella in it. P&I4EVAH! 19:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Team Doof! Why would ask such a stupid question?! OF COURSE YOU CAN JOIN! Your my friend! Anyone who's on my friend list on my user page can edit this! YAY TEAM DOOF FOR BEIN MY FRIEND!~Hyper YAY friendship!!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 20:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) What about me? (Gurgy) Gurgy, Daisy, Team Doof, PI4EVAH and Hyper, right? That leads to the limit of editors. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, Irving didn't come in .Though Irwin did. He's from ep 9 of Iaf ( Irving's Fan ) Hmm....Yeah you're right......That's weird that you can't have over five editors! Ah well! 'Night guys!~Hyper It's not weird, it's preventing another RAWEFC. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 13:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Which, if you first hear about it, sounds like a bad thing, but it's not. Seriously. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 19:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm good to know......~Hyper Meh I dont think this one will end up like RAWEFC Team Doofenshmirtz 20:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) YAH! 'Cause obly my BESTIES! can edit it! XD~Hyper Two's company, three's a crowd, four's a party, and five's pudding. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 22:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL! XD~Hyper Ok. Why is there SEVEN users contributing here? (It's eight, but minus me, who is only messing around with the number of users) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 12:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't look at me. The original users who are allowed to edit this are Gurgy, Hyper (duh, she made the page), TD, P&I, and Daisy, but... *checks page history* okay, then. I made an edit to fix grammar in the "5 users are contributing here" thing, and you've been messing around with the user number... that makes seven, which makes no sense, if eight people are supposedly editing this. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Plus, I'm now suddenly the only one adding to it. SIMP Squirrels in My Pants! Translation: Sharona says "You Americans are so funny" and Stacy says "Actually I'm Japanese".P&I4EVAH! 04:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm out. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 00:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why? Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 00:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't edit much on here anymore. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah.. No one is lately... Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 01:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't this end now that Hyper is gone?Scubadave (talk) 02:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) XD "Lugnut". And it's crazy that someone could change me. XD Yezzz... Miz has teh tad of a attitude.... she's just like me... only Irken.... >:D And a tad evilllllllll.....XD This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 16:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC)